The Wizardling
by OrangeFire22
Summary: Hera, has a happy life as a serving girl at the "Charging Horse" But when a Gray man comes to town she is thrown into world of lies and death. can she survive or will she give up? can she help the Young hobbit, Frodo to over come the power of the ring or will she be consumed with her own power?


**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS. **

**Please review, and alert me to misspelled word,Improper grammar. That sort of thing, Enjoy! **

Dark clouds roll over the sky, as i walk into the inn. i take off my cloak and slip into my apron. As i walk to the table. thunder clashes, shaking the walls. Everything is quiet. then they all go about laughing and talk as loud as they can. "refill" calls old Chen. "Coming Chen"i call and run over "here" i say filling his mug with ail. "A group walks in and moves to a booth at the far end. one of them waves me over. i write Chen's name on his tap, and walk over adjusting the band that covers my pointed ears. "yes what can i get you gentlemen tonight?"i ask. A tall man with A gray cloak and beard stares at me not speaking. i feel uncomfortable. a man with long shaggy brown hair covers for him."warm ail all around please, miss."he says politely. i gasp in horror at 4 little children."you give you children ail, Milord?"i ask. I look at the man. "these be no children."says a small hairy man. "i am sorry, please pardon you servant for meddling in her masters affaires" i beg. the gray man nods forgiveness, and i rush off to get the ail. i carry 4 ails to the table. and run back to the kitchen and grab the last 3. i set them on the table when i hear a voice in my head "_my dear, do you know who you are?"_ i try to figure out how whoever did that, did that. i decide the best way was to think and hope he heard me. _"No i was left here by my mother 50 years ago. and i never left. but they call me, Hera."_ the voice comes strongly "_go home and pack what you need you will come with us to Mordor. armor and weapons will be taught to you_." i turn and leave not caring what crazy people yell."Refill" i rush home and grabs the what i think i'll need. Nice dress, rags a few herbs and lotions and creams, some dried food and water. i run into my brothers room. and grab some of clothes and boots. and grab his hunting knife. i dress in the clothes and put a skirt overtop. i grab a sowing kit and pack it with the rest. i pull on my cloak. i reach for the mind again _"i have finished_." the mind feels surprised."_you can touch me? and you have not learned? stay behind the inn until we leave out the back and follow us, when you hear me shout to your mind come out of hiding"_ the mind leaves. "ok, i can talk to peoples minds and they talk back, creepy!" i mutter as i run behind the inn soon the gray Man walks out followed by his companions. i follow after them into the storm i am soaked after a few minuets in the storm and the Company of the gray man is trudging. we are about an hour from town when the gray man calls "_come, Little one, but pretend you followed us of your own accord_." i flash an image to him of an angry me". "_I did come of my own accord, but i will keep you secret, Gray one."_. i run up behind them and pretend to trip over a "rock", letting out an "oof". all of them turn to face me. "_the small ones are Hobbits, short hairy one a dwarf, the blonde a elf, the two others are men._" the Gray one informs "_and you are?_" i ask boldly. "_you will know what i want you to know, and when i want you to know it._" the Grey one laughs *this you must learn about me* i realize i am staring like a cornered animal."Greetings"i say smoothly. "remove your hood please." the brown haired man calls commandingly, like he's used to giving orders. i obey pulling my hood back revealing my wet Blonde hair plastered to my skin."your the serving girl."The elf says stunned. i give him the"no duh" look. the gray one walks up "come child we must speak" he say hurriedly. "Aragorn, find us a cave." he calls over the storm. The brown haired man turns and walks away. "here"he calls "that was fast"one of the small Hobbits shrugs comically. "Come Master Peregrin, i am old and wet, and your quiet annoying.". i follow the gray one into the cave. he leads me to the far end of the cave."My dear, do you know what you are?"he asks barely above a whisper. "An elf?" i ask. "that too"he says "your a wizard." he says. "a what?" i shout. every turns to me. "a what?"i whisper.

"i said it quiet clearly the first time, i shall not repeat it. but your Father was a wizard and you mother an elf."

i don't ask how he knows, afraid he'll give me the "you will know what i want you to know, and when i want you to know it." answer.

"you mother died giving birth to you. and you father when missing long ago. but Hera was not the name they chose for you, they chose Aerel (Air/el), meaning in elvish Sea, before you were born. For your mother loved the sea."

ok creepy and kooky now too. "ummm ya ya know i have to go and break up a fight over something stupid." i say backing away slowly." i am not crazy, Aerel." he says sternly. "i can prove it, you have a birth mark on the left side of your stomach and it looks like a arrow." i stare at him "fine tell me about myself."

i sit and put my chin on my hands, Waiting. he tell me how my parents met and married, and beautiful my mother was, she had long white/ blonde hair and sea green eyes, like me. handsome my father with his strong deft hands. Finally he is done "My name is Gandalf the Gray. Aerel, come you must meet the others." he says cheerly.

leading me to the Hobbits who talk happily laughing all at once. "Dear little hobbits, introduce yourself to this young lady." all 4 Hobbits stand and line up."i am Samwise, milady" the sandy haired one states blushing. i tousle his hair to put him at ease. he walk aways away and sits in the ground. "I am Merry.."and I am Pippin"interrupts Pippin "Milady"they say together bowing and bobbing ridiculously. I curtsey them both "My lords your presents beings me great honor." i say mockingly. they bow again and sit with Sam. "i am Frodo,miss?" he is the first to hint at asking my name. "Aerel, my lord." i curtsy."nice to meat you, Lady Aerel." I smile at him."please just Aerel, Frodo."he smiles back "of corse, Aerel" I follow Gandalf to where the Men are talking."gentlemen meet, Aerel." Gandalf says. i curtsy "please to meet you my lords" the blonde one steps forward and bows "i am Boromir of Gondor. milady" he steps back and allows Aragorn to step by."and i am Aragorn the Ranger."he bows so low you would think me a queen. Gandalf then takes me over to a heated argument, about ail and wine, between the Dwarf and the elf. "I am Aerel My Lords." i interrupt. "and what may i call you, My Lords?" I ask. the dwarf looks dumbstruck" where i come from, lassie, you would be slapped for interrupting the men"he huffs. "and mine as well." The Elf says. i laugh high and clear. "my lord's it is the same where i hail from. your names please sirs."the both look confused that makes me to smile. the look at each other then remembering their argument they look angery away. "where i come from."Gandalf snaps "you never keep a lady waiting."He sighs"this is Gimli the dwarf. and Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood."

i curtsy to both. "Enough with formality." i say unable to hold it in. "_Legolas will teach you the bow, ask him_". Gandalf's voice comes. i turn to Legolas."Legolas, will you teach me the bow?" i ask. he looks at me funny. "Why?" he asks. "i am going with you and i want to be able to fight not just hide." Gimli gapes "you be doing what,Lassie?" he asks shocked. "Going with you...to Mordor...to destroy Sauron? Does any of this ring a bell?"i ask. "it does ring a bell, but your a women you cant go with us that would be..."he trails off. "slap worthy?" i ask. embarrassment crosses both their faces."Do you question Gandalf? i have power more that meets the eye." i declare before walking over to the Hobbits. "Woman"Sighs Gimli. "can't live with them, can't live without them." He slumps against the wall. "There's something eresistible about them." Legolas Quotes. I talk with the Hobbits until Gandalf came to get me and we walk to the out side of the cave so no one can see us, and he begins o teach me elvish.


End file.
